


Atomsk's Theory Journal

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: General, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: These are just theories I whipped up. Sorry I couldn't find a better category.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THE SUBECTS I CHOOSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS, THIS IS SONICTHEHEDGEHOG240 POSTING ANOTHER THEORY INSTALLMENT. HOWEVER, THINGS ARE GONNA BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED HOW EVERYONE POST ONE SINGLE THEORY ABOUT ANYTHING THAT THEY PICK? WELL I THINKING OF PUTTING ALL MY THEORIES INTO ONE LIKE A STORY. ONE CHAPTER FOR EACH THEORY.**

**I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE OF YOU ARE DOING THIS ALREADY, BUT I'M GONNA GIVE IT A SHOT.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**

**P.S. I WILL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. JUST TRY TO TAKE IT EASY WITH THAT. ALSO, NO EXCLAMATION POINT PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: THE SUBJECTS I CHOOSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME

**THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS ABOUT JOHNNY BRAVO'S DAD.**

I believe that Johnny Bravo's mom hooked up with Elvis Presley. It's obvious with the way Johnny talks, how his hair style looks somewhat similar and the way he says,"Thank you. Thank you very much."

I think after adding these clues together, you already know the answer.

**SORRY I MADE THAT SHORT. MAYBE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**

(**A**/**N**:** BEFORE ANYTHING, I ALREADY KNOW THAT JOHNNY BRAVO'S CHARACTER WAS INSPIRED BY ELVIS PRESLEY. I WAS JUST POINTING OUT IN THE CARTOON UNIVERSE**)

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: THE SUBJECTS I CHOOSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME

**THIS NEXT ONE WILL BE SEASON 2 & 3 OF "CHOATIC".**

In episode 41,"Colosseum Showdown", Kaz was forced to battle Hammer-Doom Chantcaller after the whole shortness fiasco while Peyton and Sarah were looking for this mysterious Underworlder. Later, they find out that that it was one of Ulmar's newesr battlegear creation. Peyton and Sarah pleaded Ulmar to let Kaz use it, but in exchange, Kaz has to battle Ulmar.

Now in episode 75,"A Gigantic Mission",Tom and Kaz travel back in time to help Kiru (Chaor's ancestor) and his fellow Overworlders to capture Vlar (possibly Maxxor's ancestor) and force him to guide them at Gigantemtopolis to steal the Oraklon to save the other Overworlders. While everyone was running, the giants were using the very robots that Ulmar _"created"_.

After looking at both episodes, I've come to the conclusion that Ulmar didn't really create those robots. It's clear that Ulmar lead a small exibition to Gigantemtopolis and came accross a room that stored the robots. He brings them back to the Underworld and pretended he create them.

**I HOPE THIS THEORY WAS HELPFUL FOR ALL.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**

**P.S. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO STOP MAKING "CHAOTIC"? I WAS HOPING FOR MORE EPISODES, BUT NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: THE SUBJECTS I CHOOSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME

In "Assassin's Creed 3", you play a Native American name Ratonhnhake:ton, whom later meets Achilles Davenport and later trains you to be an assassin. Because of the character's hard pronounced name, Achilles decided to call you Conner.

What if Achilles had another reason to call you Conner? When I bought "Assassin's Creed: Rogue", I found out that Achilles was married and had a son name Conner. Unfortunately, his wife and son were killed in the game.

So I think Achilles giving Rantonhnhake:ton Conner's name was away to honor his son in memory.

**I HOPE THAT ONE MADE SENSE.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: THE SUBJECTS I CHOOSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE. THIS IS THE FIRST SEINFELD THEORY I'M POSTING. SO GO EASY ON THE REVIEW.**

Do you ever get a feeling that Jerry & Elaine still have feelings for each other? As a Seinfeld fan, whom also has the complete dvd collection, I've might've found some clues.

A) In epsidoe 2, "The Stake Out", Jerry feels uncomfortable about asking Elaine for a woman's number due to their past relationship.

B) In episode 9, "The Deal", Jerry & Elaine become sexfriends but had trouble maintaining their friendship. So in the end, they resume their romantic relationship for who knows how long.

C) In episode 25, "The Tape", Jerry, along with George and Kramer, becaome attracted to Elaine after leaving a message on the tape recorder. Even though, she did it as a joke.

D) In episode 65, "The Mango", Jerry gets upset when Elaine told him that she faked "it" during their relationship. He tries to get another shot with her, but doesn't want to. It almost cost them their friendship. In the end, they had sex to "save the friendship". However, no one was satisfied if you know what I mean.

When Elaine asked if their was more mango, Jerry remembered what happen to George and got an idea.

E) In episode 96, "The Race", Jerry beats his old highschool rival in a race. Even though he was getting a head start. Elaine rushes to hug Jerry, but he swung his arm around the back of her head and knocked her down.

F) In episode 124, "The Cadillac", Elaine becomes infatuated with Jerry because he makes a lot of money (although I don't think that counts as having feelings for someone).

G) In episode 129, "The Wig Master", Jerry gets pissed when everyone doesn't believe that he and Elaine could be a couple.

H) In epsiode 143, "The Abstinence", Elaine tries George's "no sex" experiment, but ends up being stupid. To become smart again, she has to have sex with someone. Her first choice was Jerry, but he didn't go for it.

I) In episode 159, "The Serenity Now", Jerry has started feeling very emotional. In one of those moments, he proposed to Elaine (even though he was acting crazy, but still chose her). Then Elaine comes back to accept it, but he was already back to normal.

J) In episode 179, "The Finale (Part 1)", Before they were about to die, Elaine had one last thing to say to Jerry before the plane got back up. Not many of us know what she was gonna say, but I believe she was gonna tell him that she still loves him.

**I HALF OF THESE CLUES MIGHT NOT BE IMPORTANT, BUT I THOUGHT IT COULD WITH THIS CASE.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**


End file.
